Shea Weber
| birth_place = Sicamous, British Columbia, Canada | height_ft = 6 | height_in = 4 | weight_lb = 236 | position = Defense | shoots = Right | league = NHL | team = Montreal Canadiens | former_teams = Nashville Predators | ntl_team = Canada | draft = 49th overall | draft_year = 2003 | draft_team = Nashville Predators | career_start = 2005 }} Shea Weber (born Shea Michael Weber on August 14, 1985) is a Canadian professional ice hockey defenceman who currently serves as captain of the Montreal Canadiens of the National Hockey League (NHL). Playing Career Junior Playing Career Shea went unselected in his Western Hockey League (WHL) Bantam Draft year, but was placed by the Kelowna Rockets on their protected players list during his second season of bantam. At the end of the season, he moved up to junior "B" ice hockey with his hometown Sicamous Eagles of the Kootenay International Junior Hockey League (KIJHL). Shea's 42 points in 47 games played helped his team to a near perfect season of 43–5–1–1, winning both the British Columbian Cyclone Taylor Cup KIJHL league championship and the Western Canadian Keystone Cup. In the Keystone Cup championship game, he scored the Eagles' first goal of the game in a 2–1 victory over the Spruce Grove Regals. In addition to his championship run with the Eagles, Shea played in five games for the Kelowna Rockets during their 2001–02 WHL season. The following season, Shea began his rookie season with the Rockets. Early into the campaign, he established a physical presence, often fighting opposing players. Overall he had 167 penalty minutes that season, the most in his entire playing career. Offensively, he finished his rookie season with eighteen points in seventy games played. He also scored five points in nineteen playoff games as the Rockets won the franchise's first Ed Chynoweth Cup as WHL champions, defeating the Red Deer Rebels in the finals. As WHL champions, the Rockets represented the WHL at the 2003 Memorial Cup in Québec City, Québec where they were defeated by the Hull Olympiques 2–1 in the semifinal game. At the completion of his rookie WHL season, Shea was eligible to be drafted into the National Hockey League at the 2003 NHL Entry Draft. Heading into the draft, he was ranked 42nd among North American skaters by the NHL Central Scouting Bureau, and 54th overall by International Scouting Services. On June 21, 2003, Shea was drafted in the second round (49th overall) by the Nashville Predators. In his second season with the Rockets, he was named to the WHL roster for the 2004 ADT Canada-Russia Challenge in Red Deer and Lethbridge, Alberta. In the two games that were played, he recorded one assist. At the completion of the regular season, Shea had improved his offensive statistics from the previous season, recording 32 points in sixty games played. Shea was named the WHL player of the week for April 6–12, 2004, after recording one goal and six assists in four Kelowna wins over the Tri-City Americans as the Rockets eliminated the Americans four game to two in the Western Conference semifinals. He finished the WHL playoffs with seventeen points in seventeen games as the Rockets were eliminated four games to three by the Everett Silvertips in the Western Conference finals. Despite being eliminated from the WHL playoffs, the Rockets advanced to their second consecutive Memorial Cup as the host team. At the 2004 Memorial Cup, Shea was named to the tournament all-star team after recording four points in four games played as the Rockets defeated the Gatineau Olympiques 2–1 in the championship game to win their first Memorial Cup. At the completion of the season, he was named to the WHL Western Conference's second all-star team. Shea's final season with the Rockets proved to be his best with the team, despite a late season injury. On March 5, 2005, he injured his left knee after colliding with Vancouver Giants left winger Cam Cunning. The injury resulted in him missing the remainder of the regular season and the Rockets' Western Conference quarterfinals series against the Vancouver Giants. Despite the injury, he finished the regular season with WHL career bests for goals (12), assists (29), and points (41) in 55 games played. After returning from injury, Shea scored nine goals and seventeen points in eighteen playoff games as the Rockets won the Ed Chynoweth Cup en route to their third consecutive Memorial Cup. For his efforts, he was awarded the airBC Trophy as the most valuable player of the WHL playoffs. At the 2005 Memorial Cup (with what was considered as one of the best tournament fields in Memorial Cup history), the Rockets were eliminated after losing all three of their round robin games. At the completion of the season, Shea was named to the WHL Western Conference first all-star team and was the Western Conference nominee for the Bill Hunter Memorial Trophy as the top defenceman in the WHL, although he ultimately lost the award to Dion Phaneuf. He was also named to the Canadian Major Junior second all-star team. Professional Playing Career On September 10, 2004, Shea signed a three-year, $1.425-million entry level contract with the Nashville Predators. A year and a half later, he made his NHL debut on January 6, 2006 versus the Detroit Red Wings, recording three shots on goal in 11:08 minutes of icetime. Three months later, on April 6, 2006, he scored his first NHL goal against Reinhard Divis of the St. Louis Blues in a 3–0 Nashville victory. Shea went on to play in 28 games during his rookie season, finishing with two goals and ten assists. He also scored two goals in four playoff games with the Predators before the team was eliminated in the first round by the San Jose Sharks. With Nashville's AHL affiliate, the Milwaukee Admirals, still in playoff action, Shea was reassigned to the Admirals roster for the remainder of the AHL playoffs. He compiled six goals and five assists in 14 games during his time with the Admirals, who finished in second place in the Calder Cup, losing to the Hershey Bears in six games in the Calder Cup Finals. It was during his sophomore season that Shea evolved into one of Nashville's most important players. By the midpoint of the season, Shea already had 26 points and his play was recognized on January 14, 2007 when he was named to the Western Conference roster for the 2007 NHL YoungStars Game in Dallas, Texas. He went on to finish the season with 40 points, finishing eighth on the Predators roster in total points. Shea added an additional three assists in five playoff games before the Predators were eliminated by the San Jose Sharks for the second consecutive season. Shea's third season with the Predators began with a series of injuries. After playing only 2:19 minutes of the first period in Nashville's season opening game versus the Colorado Avalanche, Shea fell awkwardly and dislocated his kneecap. The injury caused him to miss the next six weeks of play before returning to the Nashville lineup during a game with the St. Louis Blues on November 17, 2007. He was sidelined again shortly thereafter, injuring his leg and missing another 11 games before he returned during a January 15, 2008, game versus the Calgary Flames. Shea finished the season with 20 points in 54 games played. He received a single fifth-place vote to tie for 17th with seven other players in James Norris Memorial Trophy voting as the league's best defenceman. On June 23, 2008, Shea signed a three-year, $13.5-million contract extension with the Predators, avoiding restricted free agency. During his first year of the new contract, he established himself as one of the top defenceman in the NHL. At the mid-way point of the season, Shea was among the defencemen statistical leaders, was considered a favourite to win the Norris Trophy, and was named to the Western Conference roster for the 57th National Hockey League All-Star Game in Montreal, Quebec. He finished the season with career-highs in all major statistical categories, including games played (81), goals (23), assists (30), points (53) and penalty minutes (80). Shea's 23 goals set a new Predators franchise record for goals by a defenceman in a single season. Although he received no first-place votes, Weber finished fourth in the Norris Trophy voting with 186 voting points, behind winner Zdeno Chára (1,034 points), and runners-up Mike Green (982 points) and Nicklas Lidstrom (733 points). He narrowly missed being named to the NHL Second All-Star Team after receiving four-first place votes and 172 voting points, a single voting point behind Dan Boyle, the final defenceman selected. Entering his fifth season with the Predators, Shea continued his stellar record. At the February Olympic break, he accumulated 35 points in 59 games for the Predators. Shea also established a strong leadership role and willingness to defend his teammates, highlighted by three consecutive games in March of 2010 in which he fought opposing players. His offensive production slowed after the Olympic break and he finished the season with 43 points in 78 games played. Despite a decrease in offense from the previous season, Shea was a Norris Trophy candidate for the third consecutive year, receiving a single first place vote and 96 voting points to finish as the sixth runner-up behind winner Duncan Keith (1,096 points). Shea also received a single fifth-place vote, tying for 23rd with six other players in Hart Memorial Trophy voting, and was the seventh-ranked defenceman in NHL All-Star Team voting with 83 voting points.47 On July 8, 2010, Shea was named the fifth captain in Nashville Predators history, replacing Jason Arnott, who was traded to the New Jersey Devils.48 He became the youngest captain in franchise history and the only Predators captain to have been drafted by the team. On January 11, 2011, he was among 42 players named to the 58th National Hockey League All-Star Game in Raleigh, North Carolina. For the first time in its history, the NHL used a fantasy draft format to select teams for the All-Star Game and Shea was selected eighth overall by Team Lidstrom. At the game, Shea recorded four assists and was a +6, finishing the game tied with Loui Eriksson for most points and second to Nicklas Lidstrom for best plus/minus. Shortly after his All-Star Game appearance, he recorded his 200th career NHL point—an assist—in a game versus the Detroit Red Wings on February 9, 2011. During his sixth season with the Predators, Shea averaged 25:19 in ice time, and set career highs in games played (82), assists (32) and shots on goal (25). He also contributed three goals and five points in 12 playoff games as the Predators lost to the Vancouver Canucks after advancing to the Western Conference Semifinals for the first time in their history. At the conclusion of the regular season, Shea was named one of three finalists—along with Zdeno Chara and Nicklas Lidstrom for the Norris Trophy, the first finalist nomination of his career. He finished second in Norris Trophy voting, losing with 727 voting points to Lidström's 736. Shea also finished 25th in Hart Memorial Trophy voting with two fifth-place votes. For the first time in his career, he was voted to the NHL First All-Star Team after receiving 445 voting points, second among defencemen to Lidström's 464. On July 1, 2011, Shea became a restricted free agent; despite this, he had stated he wanted to remain with the Predators. In order to prevent the possibility of other teams signing him to an offer sheet, the Predators filed for salary arbitration with Shea, giving the team and him until their hearing to negotiate a new contract. Failing to come to terms on a new contract by their hearing, Shea's case went to arbitration on August 2nd, making it the first time in NHL history that a team-elected arbitration candidate had reached a hearing. The following day, he was awarded a one-year, $7.5 million contract (from which the Predators could not walk away) as they, and not Shea, had elected arbitration. In the first month of the 2011–12 season, Shea hit forward Jannik Hansen from behind in a game against the Canucks on October 20, 2011. While Hansen was uninjured on the play, he was fined $2,500 (the maximum allowable financial penalty) by the league the following day. In Nashville's first game of the 2012 Stanley Cup Quarter Finals against Detroit, Shea slammed center Henrik Zetterberg's head into the glass boards during the closing seconds of the game after being hit by Zetterberg. The force of the blow cracked Zetterberg's helmet but he suffered no injury and played in the next game. As punishment, the NHL imposed a $2,500 fine, the maximum allowable under current collective bargaining agreement on Shea for retaliatory action. NHL Commissioner Gary Bettman was in attendance at this game. Shea finished the regular season leading all defencemen in shorthanded goals scored, with two. In the 2012 offseason, with the Predators unable to take Weber to arbitration again (a player can only be subjected to team-elected arbitration once in his career), Shea signed a front-loaded $110 million, 14-year offer sheet, $68 million of it as a signing bonus, from the Philadelphia Flyers on July 19th. The offer sheet was the richest in NHL history in terms of total money, money per season and length, surpassing the previous offer sheet record set by Thomas Vanek. The Predators, already having lost Shea's defensive partner Ryan Suter to unrestricted free agency, matched the offer sheet five days later. For the 2013–14 season, Shea led all NHL defencemen with 23 goals, which also matched his career high. He broke Kimmo Timonen's Predator record for single-season points by a defenceman with 56 points, which also led the Predators for the season. On April 28, 2014, he was named a finalist for the Norris Trophy for the third time in his career; the other finalists were Zdeno Chara and Duncan Keith, the latter of which won the award at season's end. Shea finishing third in voting. Shea was again voted to the NHL Second All-Star Team for the 2014-2015 season, his fourth post-season All-Star Team selection. During the 2015-2016 season, Shea recorded his first career hat trick on December 5, 2015 against the Detroit Red Wings which was also the first ever by a Nashville Predators defenseman. On June 29, 2016, Shea was traded to the Montreal Canadiens in exchange for defenceman P.K. Subban. Career Statistics Regular season and playoffs International International Play }} Through his career, Shea has represented Canada at several international ice hockey tournaments. His first experience with Hockey Canada came for the national junior team, when, on December 22, 2004, he was named to the roster for the 2005 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships in Grand Forks, North Dakota. While there, his play with Dion Phaneuf formed the team's top defensive pair, helping Canada win its first junior gold medal since the 1997 tournament. Despite being held pointless throughout the tournament, Shea finished tied for third among plus-minus leaders with a rating of +10. Shea debuted with the national senior team on April 22, 2007, accepting an invitation to join the club for the 2007 IIHF World Championship in Russia. His experience in this tournament, however, was interrupted by an incident for which he was suspended three games. A minute into Canada's preliminary round game versus Germany, Shea hit Yannic Seidenberg in the chin with his elbow, giving the German a concussion and sidelining him for the remainder of the tournament. After serving his suspension, he continued with the tournament, finishing with two points in six games played, including a goal in Canada's 5–1 quarterfinal victory over Switzerland. Canada went on to win the gold medal in the tournament, defeating Finland 4–2. On April 14, 2009, Shea was named to the national senior team for the 2009 IIHF World Championship in Switzerland as one of four alternate captains on the team. In Canada's final preliminary round game, he was named Canada's VIP after scoring one goal and three assists as Canada defeated Slovakia 7–3. He finished the tournament with four goals and eight assists for 12 points in nine games played, leading all defencemen in tournament scoring and finishing tied for third overall among all skaters. Despite being defeated by Russia 2–1 in the gold medal game, Shea was named to the tournament all-star team and was awarded the tournament's Best Defenceman award. On July 2, 2009, Shea was invited to the Canadian orientation camp for the 2010 Winter Olympics in Vancouver. On December 30, 2009, he was named to the final Canadian roster for the tournament. In Canada's qualification round game versus Germany, Shea scored Canada's second goal of the game in an 8–2 victory. His shot passed through the mesh net behind German goaltender Thomas Greiss and a video review was required to award the goal. He finished the tournament with six points in seven games, ranking second amongst defencemen in terms of scoring, and was named to the tournament's all-star team, which defeated the United States 3–2 in overtime to win the gold medal. Shea (along with his British Columbian teammates from the Olympic team) will be inducted into the BC Sports Hall of Fame in September of 2011. After his Nashville Predators failed to make the Stanley Cup playoffs, Shea was considered a lock for the 2013 World Championship team, but Hockey Canada deemed the cost of insuring his large NHL contract too high and ultimately did not select him. He was named an alternate captain for Team Canada in the 2014 Winter Olympics in Sochi, Russia. Accolades Junior NHL International Personal Life Shea's mother, Tracy, was a hairdresser and his father, James was a sawmill worker. When Shea was 14 years old, Tracy was diagnosed with brain cancer, which surgery mostly removed, but she later began suffering from similar symptoms and in early 2010 had a series of seizures. His mother was placed in an induced coma and died on August 11, 2010. Shea first played organized ice hockey at the age of six. Growing up, he played in the Sicamous and District Minor Hockey Association, a division of the British Columbia Amateur Hockey Association (BCAHA), often switching between forward and defenceman positions. In his second year of bantam, Shea permanently switched to defence. He credits his father for convincing him to make the switch because he thought Shea would "have a better shot at a pro career as a defenceman". Between the ages of fourteen and fifteen, he grew 5 inches, from 5-foot-9 (1.75 metres) to 6-foot-2 (1.87 metres). On July 20, 2013, Shea married high school sweetheart, Bailey Munro, who he had met while playing junior hockey in Kelowna. During the summer of 2014, the couple had their first child, a boy named Beckette Weber. Category:1985 births Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:NHL captains Category:Nashville Predators players Category:Nashville Predators draft picks Category:Montreal Canadiens players